transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Legends (cartoon)
Transformers: Legends is a cartoon series. The story is divided into four seasons. The series follows the adventures of Autobot Strikes Force Beta. They have to protect Earth from the Decepticons. Storyline During a mission to Quintessa, Autobot Strike Force Beta is shot down by the Nemesis, and crash land on Earth. They have to protect Earth and its creatures, while trying to repair their ship, the A.R.K. In season two the main cast is joined by Autobot Strike Force Alpha, in season three, the Autobot Elite Guard arrives, and in season four they return to cybertron. Throughout the show the Autobots are assisted by the humans, Peter and Sam. Cast Autobots Strike Force Beta Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) Chameleon (Jeremy Levy) Bumblebee (Will Friedle) Heatwave (Steve Blum) Grimlock (Greg Berger) Jazz (Arif S. Kinchen) Strike Force Alpha Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside) Sentinel Prime (Troy Baker) Blaster (Garry Chalk) Arcee (Sumalee Montano) Prowl (Alex Skuby) Bluestreak (Travis Willingham) Chase (D.C. Douglas) Elite Guard Chromia (Grey DeLisle) Smokescreen (Nolan North) Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) Rodimus (Travis Willingham) Ricochet (Neil Ross) Drift (Eric Bauza) Windblade (Kristy Wu) Wheeljack (James Horan) Others Wheelie (Tom Kenny) Primus (Ron Halder) Delta Prime(Will Friedle) Hound (John Goodman) Sideswipe (Darren Criss) Red Alert (Brian Dobson) Nautica (Sophia Isabella) Strongarm (Constance Zimmer) Blurr (John Moschitta) Crosshairs (John DiMaggio Sqweeks (Reno Wilson) Snarl (Sam Riegel) Topspin (Steven Barr) G1 Bumblebee (Will Friedle) RID Side Burn (Wally Wingert) Armada Hot Shot (Travis Willingham) Energon Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka) Decepticons Nemesis Crew Megatron (Frank Welker) Starscream (Steve Blum) Soundwave (Frank Welker) Galvatron (Hugo Weaving) Darksyde Crew Bludgeon (Bronco D. Jackson) Thundercracker (James Horan) Scorponok (Victor Brandt) Barricade (Steve Blum) Others Brawl (Nolan North) Lugnut (David Kaye) Alphatron (David Sobolov) Trypticon (Kevin Michael Richardson) Nemesis Prime (Peter Cullen) Scavenger (Andre Sogliuzzo) Mixmaster (Jeff Glen Bennett) Scrapper (Tom Kenny) Hook (Neil Ross) Bonecrusher (Jimmie Wood) Long Haul (Neil Kaplan) Devastator (David Sobolov) Acid Storm (Justin Theroux) Shockwave (David Sobolov) Dead End (David Kaye) Airachnid (Gina Torres) Skywarp (Richard Epcar) Sunstorm (Tom Kenny) Soundblaster (Frank Welker) Astrotrain (Jack Angel) Cybershock (Jess Harnell) Knockout (Daran Norris) Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) Shadow Onyx (Deanna McGovern) Unicron (Mark Acheson) Unicronus (Marc Thompson) Nitro Zeus (John DiMaggio) Mohawk (Reno Wilson) Onslaught (Brad Davidorf) Dreadbot (Billy Bob Thompson) Berserker (Ryan Andes) Motormaster (Travis Willingham) Drag Strip (Maurice LaMarche) Wildrider (Neil Ross) Breakdown (Adam Baldwin) Offroad (Marc Swint) Menasor (Travis Willingham) Gearbox (Ben Bott) Aligned Megatron (Frank Welker) Transtech Shockwave (David Sobolov) Djinn (Lianne Marie Dobbs) Knights Skullitron (Tomas Virgadula) Steelbane (Jake Tillman) Stormreign (Jeremy Levy) Dragonicus (Steve Blum) Dragonstorm (James Horan) Maximals Optimus Primal (Peter Cullen) Rhinox (Richard Newman) Dinobot (Crispin Freeman) Cheetor (Gregg Berger) Rattrap (Tom Kenny) Tigatron (Blu Mankuma) Airazor (Pauline Newstone) Depth Charge (David Sobolov) Predacons Magmatron (Scott McNeil) Tarantulas (Alec Willows) Waspinator (Tom Kenny) Blackarachnia (Cree Summer) Dinobot II (Scott McNeil) Waspinator Supreme (Tom Kenny) Others Scalpel (John Di Crosta) Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka) Ratbat (Frank Welker) Ravage (Frank Welker) Reflector (Lance Henriksen) Rumble (Greg Seplak) Squawktalk (Brent Miller) Wingthing (Richard Epcar) Dion (Corey Burton) Eject (Gregg Berger) Hi-Q (Michael Bell) Huffer (Paul Dobson) Metroplex (Fred Tatasciore) Pipes (Hal Rayle) Ramhorn (Lee tockar) Rewind (Townsend Coleman) Steeljaw (Troy Baker) Stranglehold (Ron Halder) Stripes (David Sheinkopf) Sundor (Steve Blum) Balo (Mark Ryan) Beastbox (Parvesh Cheena) Full-Tilt (Harry Lennix) Kremzeek (Susan Blu) Sentinels (Gregg Berger) Shrapnel (Steve Blum) Megatronus/The Fallen (Tony Todd) Prima (Neil Ross) Vector Prime (Richard Newman) Nexus Prime (Neil Ross) Logos Prime (Frank Welker) Micronus Prime (Adrian Pasdar) Liege Maximo (Tom Hiddleston) Solus Prime (Jamie King) Epistemus (Nolan North) Autonomous Maximus (Eric Artell) Solomus (Michael Bell) Onyx Prime (Garry Chalk) Alchemist Prime (John DiMaggio) Gigatron (Daniel Riordan) Cyclonus (Carolina Ravassa) Tankor (Paul Dobson) Jetstorm (Roger Craig Smith) Thrust (Jim Byrnes) Obsidian (Paul Dobson) Tick Bend Rotorstorm Episodes Season 1 A New Home part 1 The Autobots crash land on Earth and are forced to fight against the Decepticons A New Home part 2 After Optimus Prime dies the Autobots must find a shard of the Allspark in order to bring him back to life Stuck in Deep Scrap Galvatron leads an army of vehicons on a hunt for the autobots Work in Progress The autobots try to revive chameleon but accidentally bring him back as a zombie Thunderstruck The Autobots try to find an ancient cybertronian artifact that has been lost at sea during a storm while the Decepticons make their master plan Star W.A.R.S The Decepticons create a powerful robot named W.A.R.S who journeys to space to destroy the moon. Portals After Soundwave obtains a portal making devise he starts traveling to places in order to steal multiple cybertronian artifacts Walking on Air The Autobots are somehow cursed to float around like balloons Dissection Decepticon Scalpel captures Bumblebee and attempts to drain his brain of secret information =More on this page Coming Soon= I'm tired Category:Fan Fiction